Kagami Tsurugi/History
Pre-Series Kagami was born in Japan. Her mother, Tomoe Tsurugi, is a world champion in fencing who also has a alliance with Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. She enrolled in Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. Season 2 In "Riposte", she comes into the school's fencing tryouts to be enrolled into the team and demanded Armand D'Argencourt to bring out his classes best fencer to prove her skill. Soon she was in a duel with Adrien but saw that they were getting any results with the machine, she proposed having a free style match. The two dueled so fiercely and quick that they ended it the library, after dealing the final blow Kagami asked Marinette who won and she said Adrien did with that she accepted her defeat and leaves. But was approached by him wanting to offer another match however, Kagami told him her family doesn't give second chances and drove away. She informs her mother of what happened over the phone, then was akumatized into Riposte upon finding Adrien she accepted his offer but he refused to fight in her current condition. Until she was intercepted by Ladybug but Riposte found her as an inferior opponent and yet, the heroine managed to escape with Adrien. Then, upon finding the pair among the rooftops where she calls the rules of their match, despite Ladybug and Adrien trying to reason with her. Riposte said the damage was done and declared to the both of them that she was the best fencer which Adrien agreed too but wasn't convinced. In "Frozer", she was seen ice-skating with Marinette, Adrien and Luka. She also gave Marinette a friendly advice of not hesitating. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", Kagami was getting ready for Heroes' Day until Lila's deception as Volpina made her and several vulnerable to Scarlett Moth's akumatization transforming into Scarlett Riposte. Joined with the rest of the mastermind's minions in meeting Scarlett Moth at the Eiffel Tower. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", she fought against the heroes during the battle and was briefly deakumatized but thanks to Dark Cupid and Scarlet Hawk Moth, Kagami was reakumatized once again into her villain counterpart it wasn't until the heroes deakumatized Hawk Moth, that she and everyone was set free. Season 3 In "Animaestro", she was seen with Adrien and her mother, Tomoe. It was also revealed that she and Chloé Bourgeois hate each other due to the former's crush on Adrien. In "Backwarder", she was boarding the train with Adrien as they were heading to London to attend a royal wedding but before they left she saw Marinette arrive and nervously gave him a letter before she left finding his friend awkward. After Backwarder was defeated she left for London and returned back to Paris on Monday. In "Gamer 2.0", Kagami was practicing her fencing with Adrien until she and several other people were taken prisoner by Gamer 2.0. In her akumatized form she was the titular villain's first avatar but was beaten by Ladybug as the Mime. After the heroes played through every character and defeated Gamer 2.0, Kagami and everyone was set free. In "Oni-Chan", she was akumatized into the titular villain after seeing Lila kissing Adrien. As Oni-Chan, she tried to attack Lila in revenge. Category:Histories Category:Character histories